(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to methods for absorbing impacting shock loads from waves by using a diffuser to provide a reduced impact zone forward of a hull or structure and to divide and cause the non-compressible liquid of the wave to mix with air in the diffuser channels to form a compressible fluid to further absorb impacting shock loads. The elements of the diffuser can be fixed, or can be movable by mechanical, electrical means and can be controlled manually or electronically to anticipate wave impact or adjust during impact. The diffuser system was invented primarily to provide for wide bow craft allowing high buoyancy, high stability, more usable space and a flat bottomed planing hull consistent with better methods of manufacture, high strength and lower cost of manufacture of marine craft and to protect fixed seawall, breakwater structures and the like, from wave impact.
The elements of the diffuser can also be oscillated or rotated to further assist diffusion of the wave.
The invention also applies to absorbing impact loads from semi solids like snow and mud that are undulating and would normally cause impact with the front of the sleds, skis or snowmobiles, rotor and engine/wheels.
(2) Background Information
For thousands of years the bows of boats have been shaped typically to a point to reduce impact with waves from a concentrated impact to a gradual impact over a time span. The bow has been made in many forms including pointed, chamfered, bulbous, contoured, angled. The shape has limited the forward section of hulls in volume for practical use, and caused costly construction.
The new invention decreases concentrated impact with waves providing absorption of the impact over a longer period of time. The invention provides shock absorption by presenting a plurality of surfaces with spaces between them being described as a diffuser to reduce the impact through applying the hull gradually to the force of the wave and by mixing the liquid with the air already between the plates of the diffuser to produce a compressible fluid to further absorb impact.
Two types of hulls dominate the marine industry. The first type is known as a displacement hull. When it floats, it must displace its own weight of water. When it moves, it must continue to displace its own weight of water to be able to travel. Obviously, the inertia of the water being displaced requires energy and to move quickly the inertia becomes impossible to overcome with a practical amount of propulsion energy. The displacement hull normally has a pointed or sharp bow to part the waves to allow progress.
The second type is a planing hull. At rest, it displaces its weight in water as with a displacement hull. However, it is a shallow draft, wider hull, and as it is propelled forward, it tends to rise up on the surface of the water and at the planing stage, it is no longer displacing water. Being a wide hull, it is difficult to operate when waves are present because of intolerable wave impact.